Realize
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "E agora, vendo-o novamente, era como estar de volta ao momento em que a escuridão quase a venceu e ela encontrou em sua voz um motivo para lutar. E isso tinha de significar algo." Avery/Nelson


**Escrevi isso simplesmente para não enlouquecer com essa ideia na minha cabeça 24 horas por dia. O título vem da música "Realize" de Colbie Caillat, que eu acho que combina muito com o casal ^^ Eu não possuo CSI: Cyber. Se eu possuísse, Nelson/Avery seria canon :)**

 **...**

\- O que você tem, Nelson? - a pergunta de Elijah o pega de surpresa.

Nelson estava a vinte minutos trabalhando na remontagem de um smartphone. A vítima havia sido assassinada, e o assassino havia tentado destruir seu celular. Remontando o aparelho, a equipe tentava chegar até ele.

Ele olha para Elijah, franzindo a testa.

\- Eu? Eu não tenho nada. Por que está perguntando isso?

Elijah abre um pequeno sorriso.

\- Já trabalhei ao seu lado por tempo suficiente para saber quando algo está errado. Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre o que for, certo?

\- Sim, e eu agradeço, de verdade. Mas não há nada de errado comigo.

\- É Avery, não é?

A ferramenta que ele segura cai de sua mão e bate sobre sobre a mesa fazendo um ruído alto.

Nelson olha para Elijah com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ele o encara por algum tempo, então simplesmente volta a trabalhar no smartphone.

\- Me desculpe, cara. – ele diz sem olhar Elijah nos olhos – Mas não sei do que você está falando.

Elijah apenas fica ali em silêncio por alguns segundos. Parte dele quer continuar o assunto até que Nelson finalmente se abra, mas ele vê o tamanho desconforto no qual o amigo se encontra, e não quer deixá-lo ainda mais constrangido.

No entanto, ele também não quer vê-lo naquela agonia diária sem dar ao menos um conselho.

\- Quer um conselho, Nelson? - Elijah toca seu ombro - Se você a ama, não esconda isso dela. Diga isso a ela. A vida é curta demais para perdermos tempo.

Então ele simplesmente se vai, deixando um Nelson assustado e pensativo.

 **...**

\- De acordo com o endereço de IP, nosso assassino encontra-se em Denver, e ele está ativo nesse exato momento.

\- Estamos indo para lá agora mesmo. – diz Avery, determinada.

Sem pensar, Nelson agarra seu pulso. Ela vira-se para ele, assustada.

\- Nelson?

\- Tome cuidado. – ele dispara, seu coração batendo forte e angustiado – Esses caras são perigosos e ... apenas tenha cuidado, Okay?

Avery move a boca um par de vezes, mas nenhuma palavra sai. Sua face tem um tom de vermelho ardente, e suas pupilas estão dilatadas.

Nelson daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ela estava pensando.

Eles eram amigos, e a amizade deles era suficiente para que ele se preocupasse com ela. Ela nunca pensaria que havia nada além disso.

Certo?

\- Okay. – ela responde finalmente.

Ele libera seu pulso, e há uma corrente de eletricidade onde suas peles se tocaram.

 **...**

" _Eu estou a estou beijando. Por Deus, eu a estou beijando!"_

O coração de Nelson bate tão forte a ponto de doer. Ele sente seu sangue se transformar em gelo, e seu cérebro em gelatina.

" _Se você a ama,"_ \- as palavras de Elijah fazem eco em sua mente _\- "não esconda isso dela. Diga isso a ela."_

Como se fosse fácil.

Nelson passou uma semana com a voz de Elijah martelando em sua cabeça a cada vez que ele pensava em Avery. A cada vez que ele estava em frente a ela, a cada vez que ele fechava os olhos para dormir.

O tempo todo.

A ideia parecia extremamente tentadora, mas era apavorante na mesma medida.

Como ele diria a Avery que estava apaixonado por ela? Muitas vezes, ele tinha calafrios ao imaginar sua reação.

Talvez ela ficasse irritada. Ofendida ao ponto de nunca mais conseguir ter com ele uma conversa normal. Ou talvez fosse bem pior. Talvez ela o repudiasse e nunca mais olhasse em seus olhos.

Em consequência disso, todas as vezes em que se imaginava dizendo as palavras a Avery, ele sentia um pânico total e absoluto, e a possibilidade de revelar seus sentimentos tornava-se cada vez mais distante.

Cada vez mais impossível.

\- Este está totalmente limpo. – ele diz entregando um notebook a Avery – Fiz sete varreduras e nenhum vírus teria qualquer chance, nem mesmo um vírus impressionante como...

Avery pega o notebook.

\- Você está impressionado com o Tobyn. – ela diz – Tudo bem, Nelson. Ele é impressionante mesmo.

\- Olha... eu não estou querendo defendê-lo nem nada mas... Aqueles códigos...

Ele balança a cabeça, como se não tivesse palavras para expressar sua admiração.

\- Ele é bom. - ela responde - Ele é mesmo muito talentoso, mas você também é. Não teríamos achado aquela bomba sem você, não teríamos salvado a vida daquelas pessoas sem você. Temos sorte em ter você aqui.

\- Obrigado. - ele responde um tanto encabulado.

Ela sorri – apenas o esboço de um sorriso – e isso é o suficiente para deixá-lo fora de sua mente.

Teria Avery alguma ideia do que seu sorriso causava nele? Ela sequer desconfiaria de como o seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca cada vez que estavam sozinhos daquela forma, tão próximos?

E novamente as palavras de Elijah ecoam no fundo de sua mente.

 _"A vida é curta demais para perdermos tempo."_

Ambos os olhares se sustentam firmemente, e o silêncio de repente começa a tornar-se incômodo.

Avery franze o cenho, estudando-o. Ele sabe o que ela está fazendo: tentando desvendá-lo através de sua linguagem corporal. Ele se pergunta o que ela está vendo.

\- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, Nelson?

 _"Sim"_ ele pensa. _"Quero dizer que estou apaixonado por você mas não tenho a mínima ideia de por onde começar."_

Poderia ser agora.

Ele poderia acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela angústia esmagadora. Poderia finalmente dizer a ela como ele se sentia, fosse qual fosse sua reação. Independente da forma como aquilo acabasse, ele estaria livre.

\- Sim. - ele finalmente verbaliza, movendo-se até Avery, invadindo perigosamente seu espaço pessoal.

Avery torna-se imediatamente tensa. Claramente desconfortável com a repentina proximidade, o sorriso desaparece de seu rosto, dando lugar à confusão e ao nervosismo.

\- Você sabe, Nelson... Você pode... Me dizer...

E então suas palavras são silenciadas. Pelos lábios dele.

No momento em que suas bocas se tocam, Nelson percebe que é tarde demais para se arrepender. Não há nenhuma possibilidade de voltar atrás, então ele somente envolve o rosto dela em suas mãos e aprofunda o beijo. No começo Avery está totalmente petrificada, e ele sente-se beijando uma estátua, mas à medida em que ele insiste, ela finalmente relaxa, e por algum motivo, ela o beija de volta.

E ele sente-se tocando o céu.

 **...**

O relógio marcava 1:17 AM e Avery ainda não havia dormido.

Depois de deixar Nelson sozinho no escritório, ela havia dirigido até sua casa, tomado um banho e passado dez minutos sentada na cama encarando o teto. Por fim, ela havia pegado seu laptop e começado a buscar pistas de sua mais recente investigação.

Agora, duas horas depois, ela tentava - inutilmente - dormir.

A verdade era que, durante todo o tempo entre os acontecimentos, seu corpo não havia relaxado o mínimo que fosse.

Ela ainda estava trêmula. Seu coração ainda estava gelado e batendo tão forte a ponto de sufocá-la. A adrenalina ainda corria em suas veias como se tudo houvesse acontecido há um minuto.

Ela ainda podia sentir a pressão dos lábios de Nelson sobre os dela, o calor das mãos dele em seu rosto. Ela ainda podia sentir-se se entregando ao beijo, sua cabeça girando, tudo dela se perdendo nele.

Avery suspira pela milésima vez dentro das duas últimas horas, tentando entender como ela havia chegado até ali.

Desde que o havia conhecido, ela sempre soube que Nelson era especial.

Apesar de sua decepção com Tobyn, Avery nunca teve medo de acreditar nele. Algo sobre ele lhe dava uma certeza quase irracional de que seu passado como _black hat_ não tinha nada a ver com seu caráter. Ele era bom, depois de tudo.

O tempo provou para Avery que seu sexto sentido não havia falhado. Nelson permaneceu firme o tempo todo, comprometido com sua missão de forma séria e honrada.

Mas não era apenas seu comprometimento sério que tornava Nelson especial. Não era apenas seu empenho em ajudar a resolver cada caso, não era apenas a sua satisfação em fazer o bem.

Era simplesmente ele mesmo.

Avery não sabia em que momento ela passou a sentir-se diferente. Não sabia a partir de quando Nelson passou a ser o motivo da maior parte de seus sorrisos, e seu coração passou a disparar na presença dele.

Ela não se lembrava qual o dia em que ele passou a ser o rosto que ela via detrás de suas pálpebras quando fechava os olhos para dormir, nem a partir de quando ele passou a habitar seus sonhos.

Nelson havia se tornado especial para ela em um sentido diferente, e isso a assustava. Muito.

Quando ela deu-se conta do que provavelmente estava acontecendo, Avery entrou em pânico e fez o possível para sufocar aquilo, para não pensar, para esquecer. Mas agora isso seria totalmente impossível.

Quando o cansaço enfim venceu a adrenalina em seu corpo, ela adormeceu com a lembrança do calor dos lábios de Nelson nos seus.

 **...**

" _Avery foi ferida."_ a voz de Elijah soa e ressoa em sua cabeça como um doloroso eco _"Ela está na emergência. Seu estado é grave, ela corre risco de morte."_

Risco de morte.

Nelson sente sua visão se escurecer, e as coisas ao seu redor começam a girar.

Enquanto absorve as palavras de Elijah, ele relembra cada momento daquele dia, tentando entender como as coisas acabaram daquela forma.

Com Avery ferida.

...

Eles mal haviam se falado depois da noite anterior.

Assim que abriu os olhos após liberar os lábios de Avery, o que ele viu em seu rosto não era nada do que ele esperava.

Ela estava levemente ofegante, e suas bochechas tinham um blush intenso. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho ardente, e, de alguma forma, ela conseguia parecer calma e transtornada ao mesmo tempo.

\- É melhor você ir para a casa, Nelson. - ela disse serenamente, como se não tivesse sido beijada um minuto atrás - Já está tarde.

E então ela se foi, simplesmente, sem mais nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto, nenhuma repreensão. Nada.

A manhã seguinte foi um inferno para ele.

Ele não havia dormido mais do que três horas durante a noite, e sentia como se seu cérebro pesasse uma tonelada dentro de sua cabeça. Seus colegas fizeram piadas a respeito de como ele parecia um zumbi, e lhe perguntaram, com sorrisos maliciosos, se a noite havia sido tão boa a ponto de fazê-lo perder o sono.

Ele respondeu a eles quase que mecanicamente, e suas respostas não foram nem de longe tão afiadas quanto seriam em um dia normal. Ele notou alguns olhares confusos e sobrancelhas levantadas em sua direção, mas fez o possível para ignorar. Ele apenas não tinha energia para ser o Nelson de sempre.

Avery havia lhe dito apenas duas palavras ao chegar: "Bom dia." e ele respondeu com as mesmas palavras, desejando na verdade puxá-la para algum lugar onde eles pudessem estar sozinhos, onde ele pudesse tentar explicar a ela o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e pedir que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Mas ele não tinha nenhuma ideia de como explicar o que nem ele mesmo entendia, e isso definitivamente não tornava as coisas melhores.

Duas horas mais tarde, ela estava saindo para perseguir um suspeito em Detroit, e uma angústia fora do normal tomou contou conta de seu peito. Algo mais forte e mais opressor do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido antes.

Sua vontade não era apenas agarrar o pulso de Avery e pedir-lhe para ter cuidado, como da última vez. Sua vontade era a de pedir-lhe para que não fosse.

Nelson sabia que não fazia o mínimo sentido, afinal, aquele era o trabalho dela. Mas a sensação angustiante ficou maior e maior a cada minuto depois que ela se foi.

Era como se algo o estivesse avisando.

E então ele estava ali, aguardando as notícias que pareciam nunca chegar.

Ele sentia o movimento do hospital, o som de ambulâncias ao fundo, as conversas incessantes de Elijah com as enfermeiras, exigindo notícias de Avery.

Nelson permanecia estático, sentado com as mãos na cabeça, recusando-se a mergulhar cem por cento na realidade.

Avery. Sua Avery poderia morrer.

Ele não sabia dizer em que momento seu carinho e admiração por Avery havia se tornado algo mais.

Ela havia acreditado nele. Graças a ela, ele estava usando seus conhecimentos para o bem ao invés estar na cadeia. Avery havia lhe mostrado que ele poderia ser bom, que fazer coisas boas valia a pena. Avery havia se tornado o motivo de todas as melhores coisas que aconteceram a ele. Mas em algum momento, seus sentimentos cruzaram a linha da simples gratidão e cresceram até que ele não pudesse mais controlá-los, e ele provavelmente havia arruinado tudo beijando-a daquela forma.

\- Nelson. - Elijah toca seu ombro, chamando sua atenção. Nelson vira-se imediatamente para encará-lo, sentindo o mais puro medo gelar seu sangue.

\- O que eles disseram? - ele dispara, sentindo uma súbita falta de ar - Como está Avery?

\- Ela acabou de sair da cirurgia. - ele responde - Eles disseram que foi complicado, eles quase a perderam uma ou duas vezes. Ela está estável por agora, mas… - Elijah dá um suspiro profundo - Mas as próximas horas serão decisivas.

Ele pode sentir a dor nas palavras de Elijah. Ainda que ele estivesse tentando ser forte, Nelson sabe que isso também o está matando.

\- Você acha que ela vai conseguir?

Elijah aperta os lábios, como se ele mesmo temesse a resposta.

\- Nossa Avery sempre foi durona, não é mesmo?

" _E corajosa."_ Nelson pensa _"E teimosa. E determinada. E linda."_

\- É… - ele responde sentindo uma pontada de dor em seu peito - Ela nunca desiste de nada.

\- E ela não se deixará vencer agora. - Elijah continua - Não antes de pegar o hacker que arruinou a carreira dela.

\- Eu espero com todas as minhas forças para que ela possa ser forte também desta vez.

\- Ela vai, Nelson. - Elijah toca seu ombro em um gesto de conforto - Ela vai.

 **...**

O quarto era bem iluminado.

O ar cheirava a álcool e à limpeza, e era gelado. Tão gelado que fazia a pele de Nelson se arrepiar. Mas o tipo de frio que ele sentia não vinha exatamente do ambiente. O frio vinha de _dentro_ dele, em razão da cena à sua frente.

A Avery deitada na cama em nada se parecia com a Avery que ele conhecia.

Sua pele tinha uma palidez doentia. Havia fios na ponta de seus dedos e uma grande máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto. Do monitor cardíaco soavam beeps agudos e contínuos.

Nelson estava acostumado a ver Avery em ação, dando ordens ou instruções, perseguindo criminosos e, nos raros momentos de calma, sorrindo.

A Avery de agora estava totalmente inerte, com os olhos fechados e silenciosa.

Nelson perguntou-se se aquela era aparência que ela tinha quando dormia. Era fácil imaginá-la saudável e corada, com os olhos fechados durante o sono. Ele sentiu que poderia passar horas vendo-a dormir.

\- Avery... - ele pega a mão dela e percebe que está quente. É um alívio perceber que ao menos isso está certo nela. - Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas eu prefiro acreditar que sim. Olha, me desculpe pelo que eu fiz ontem a noite. Eu nunca quis deixá-la chateada eu só... Eu só não pude evitar.

Ele olha para ela por um tempo, - com a estranha sensação de que ela irá virar-se e respondê-lo - e encara o monitor cardíaco.

\- Eu não tenho ideia de quando isso começou, e eu acho que ninguém nunca percebe quando esse tipo de coisa começa. Você só... - ele faz uma pausa e respira fundo - Um certo dia, sem nenhuma explicação lógica, você começa a observá-la. Você começa a prestar atenção nos pequenos detalhes sobre ela, como o jeito que ela anda, as expressões que ela faz quando está preocupada e quando está satisfeita com alguma coisa, a forma como suas sobrancelhas se erguem quando ela está pensando muito. O sorriso dela... - ele sorri - Você flagra a si mesmo tentado fazer ou dizer coisas que roubem o sorriso dela, e quando isso acontece, você sente como se um pássaro estivesse batendo asas no seu estômago.

"Então, as coisas ficam realmente ruins, e você começa a pensar nela. O tempo todo. Quando ela está perto de você, você pensa sobre como ela é linda, e forte, e corajosa. E quando ela não está, a única coisa que você pensa é sobre como você gostaria que ela estivesse. E aí, finalmente, você entra em pânico porque você percebe que está apaixonado por ela, e não tem nenhuma ideia do que fazer sobre isso."

"Elijah me disse que a vida é curta demais para perdermos tempo, e que eu deveria dizer a você o que eu sentia. Mas eu não sabia como dizer então eu apenas te beijei. Você não disse nada, e de verdade, Avery? Eu não me importo. Não me importo se você vai me dar uma bronca e dizer que eu sou estúpido. Não me importo nem mesmo se você me disser para ficar o mais longe possível de você. Eu ficarei feliz se você estiver bem o suficiente para me dizer essas coisas. Tudo o que eu peço é que por favor, por favor não desista. Eu te amo, Avery Ryan. Por favor fique aqui."

Nelson beija sua testa e deixa o quarto quando sente que começará a chorar. Ele inspira e expira repetidas vezes, tentando conter a avalanche de angústia que ameaça esmagá-lo.

Do lado de fora, Raven está de braços cruzados com um olhar consternado. Seu rosto está vermelho, como se ela tivesse chorado recentemente. Assim que Nelson a vê, ela caminha apressadamente e o abraça.

O abraço da amiga é como um bálsamo para ele, mas uma pequena parte de sua mente se preocupa com o que ela irá pensar ao vê-lo assim. É claro que todos se importavam com Avery e estavam preocupados, mas sua reação era definitivamente maior do que a dos outros.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Raven se afasta e o olha nos olhos.

\- Eu sei, Nelson. - ela diz revirando os olhos, sendo Raven apesar de tudo - Eu sei como você se sente em relação à Avery. Droga, eu já desconfiava a algum tempo. Fala sério, era humanamente impossível não notar sua cara de idiota lunático quando falava com ela, ou mesmo quando olhava para ela. - Raven está quase sorrindo, o que faz Nelson sorrir também. - Você deveria ter um espelho na sua frente o tempo todo para ver isso. É sério, era ridículo. Você parecia estar em outro planeta ou algo assim, flutuando no espaço em outra dimensão.

Os dois riem uma risada curta.

\- Raven, eu...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela diz, ficando séria novamente - Vamos ter fé. Avery ficará bem.

Não conseguindo dizer qualquer qualquer coisa, ele apenas torna a abraçá-la.

 **...**

Aqueles foram os mais longos seis meses da vida de Avery.

De volta à divisão cibernética do FBI depois de meses afastada, ela foi recebida por aplausos, abraços calorosos e sorrisos. Ela não havia percebido o quanto havia sentido falta daquilo tudo até estar novamente ali, e aquele provavelmente seria o melhor dia de trabalho que ela se lembraria por anos.

\- Bem vinda de volta. - um baixo sussurro a saúda.

Nelson está na parte mais afastada da sala, teclando em um computador, mas assim que a vê, parece se esquecer do que está fazendo. Parece se esquecer de onde está e de quem são as outras pessoas ao redor. Parece se esquecer do mundo todo.

O olhar que ele lhe dá faz Avery se arrepiar até a alma, e então ela lembra-se de sua voz no hospital.

Estar em uma linha tênue entre a vida e a morte havia sido a pior experiência de sua vida. Pelo tempo que ela sentiu como uma eternidade, Avery esteve vagando entre a consciência e a inconsciência, lutando contra uma escuridão invisível que parecia tentar engolí-la. Ela ouvia vozes e via flashes sem saber o que era ou não real, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca.

Lutar contra a escuridão era exaustivo demais, e suas forças estavam esvaindo-se a cada minuto. Seria muito mais fácil entregar-se à escuridão, deixar que ela a empurrasse para baixo, cada vez mais fundo, até que ela não sentisse mais cansaço nem dor. Bastava fechar os olhos.

Mas então ela ouviu a voz dele.

Era baixa e disforme, como se ela estivesse ouvindo embaixo d'água, mas Avery sabia que aquela voz era muito importante em seu mundo, ainda que ela não se lembrasse bem do porquê. Avery lutou para ouvir, empurrando a escuridão para longe, forçando-se a ter energia, a manter-se consciente.

A voz era doce, mas apavorada, e estava pedindo-lhe para ficar, pedindo-lhe para não desistir. Entre todas as palavras que ele disse, as cinco últimas ela ouviu com demasiada clareza.

"Eu te amo, Avery Ryan."

Então tudo fez sentido.

Como numa avalanche de neve, as peças se encaixaram na mente de Avery.

Nelson.

O FBI. Sua carreira. Seu nome. Seus amigos. Elijah. Raven. Krummitz. Simon. Andrew. Hannah. Sua vida toda voltou a ela num átimo.

E novamente Nelson.

Nelson e seu sorriso dolorosamente lindo. Nelson e seu jeito alegre e quase inocente que a fascinava. Nelson e seus olhos brilhantes que a iluminavam até sua alma. O beijo… Sim, ele a havia beijado em algum momento, certo?

Nelson por quem ela estava apaixonada.

Era muito fácil admitir isso agora. Agora que sua mente estava vagando no espaço, agora que ela não tinha nenhum assunto mais importante para se ocupar e fugir da verdade. Era muito fácil definir seus sentimentos, encontrá-los dentro de si mesma e saber o que eram.

E ela estava apaixonada por Nelson.

Então Avery soube que não podia desistir. Ela não poderia ir pelo caminho mais fácil e fazer seus amigos sofrerem, fazer _ele_ sofrer. Ela precisava ver Nelson novamente, precisava ouvir sua voz de novo, precisava dizer algo a ele.

Uma nova e inesperada onda de energia a invadiu. Era quase físico, e Avery podia sentir suas forças voltando, espalhando-se por suas veias, tornando tudo a sua volta cada vez mais claro, mais real, mais definido.

Depois de lutar por algum tempo ela finalmente pôde abrir os olhos, mas quando o fez, Nelson já não estava lá. Ela apenas ficou com a doce e morna sensação de seus lábios em sua testa.

E agora, vendo-o novamente, era como estar de volta ao momento em que a escuridão quase a venceu e ela encontrou em sua voz um motivo para lutar.

E isso tinha de significar algo.

\- Obrigada. - ela responde, tensa e emocionada. Um calor agradável cresce em seu coração.

Avery pode sentir os olhares de seus colegas - tanto entre si mesmos quanto para os dois - mas ela não consegue se importar. Ela dá dois passos até ele e o abraça.

Mergulhada em seu calor, sentindo seu cheiro em cada célula de seu corpo, ela sabe que finalmente está em casa.

 **...**

\- Você sabe por que eu não disse nada, Nelson?

Nelson apenas a encara, os olhos alarmados.

\- Do que você... Do que você está falando?

\- Você sabe. O dia que você me beijou, uma dia antes de... - ela suspira - Um dia antes de eu levar aquele tiro.

Avery pode ver o quanto ele está tenso, e ela sente-se da mesma forma.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que ela retornara, e suas esperanças de que as coisas voltassem a ser exatamente como eram antes estavam indo por água abaixo a cada dia. Nada nunca mais foi o mesmo desde aquele dia, nem com Nelson, nem com qualquer outra pessoa.

Eles falavam um com o outro profissionalmente o dia todo. Ele lhe mostrava coisas que havia descoberto a respeito do caso em questão, ela lhe dava orientações do que fazer em seguida, e comemoravam juntos quando as coisas davam certo. Ela se esforçava ao máximo para fingir que tudo se tratava apenas de trabalho, de colocar criminosos cibernéticos atrás das grades e salvas vidas.

Mas ninguém era totalmente capaz de enganar a si mesmo, e ela sabia - tanto quanto as pessoas à sua volta sabiam - que era mais do que isso. Cada pessoa próxima a ela - incluindo ela mesma - podia ver e sentir a tensão que se formava quando eles estavam próximos.

\- Quanto a isso, Avery... Olha, eu sinto muito por aquela noite, certo? Eu realmente foi um idiota, e eu realmente não sei o que me levou a fazer aquilo e...

\- Elijah lhe disse que a vida é curta demais para perdermos tempo. - ela o interrompe - E você me beijou porque não sabia como dizer a mim o que sentia.

Os olhos de Nelson se arregalam e seu queixo cai. Por alguns segundos, ele está perplexo demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Lendo sua expressão, Avery percebe que ele está em algum lugar próximo ao desespero, mas por baixo de tudo, há esperança brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Eu ouvi cada palavra do que você me disse no hospital. - ela explica, sentindo borboletas em seu estômago de uma forma que ela não sentia a muito tempo - Eu estava muito perto de desistir. Eu estava exausta, e a escuridão pesava sobre mim de uma forma insustentável. Eu senti que seria mais fácil deixar-me ir, mas quando eu ouvi a sua voz, eu me lembrei de quem eu era, e de todos os motivos pelos quais eu deveria continuar lutando. Então eu fiquei, por isso estou aqui agora.

Nelson permanece em branco, parecendo incapaz de formar uma frase.

\- Avery... Você está me dize dizendo que...

\- Eu não lhe disse nada depois você me beijou porque eu estava apavorada. Tão apavorada quanto você estava. Eu senti que eu precisava de um tempo para lidar com isso, para tentar entender o que eu estava sentindo, e eu já tive tempo suficiente. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois que a _sua_ voz me trouxe de volta à vida, não há mais nenhuma dúvida em mim.

Olhando para Nelson, Avery percebe que sua incredulidade foi embora, dando lugar a uma profunda concentração. Seus olhos são determinados e insistentes, como se tentassem lê-la a partir de sua alma.

\- O que você está dizendo é que... Você se sente da mesma forma que eu?

Avery fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Ela está assustada como o inferno. Seu coração bate tão forte a ponto de sufocá-la, seu corpo treme e a adrenalina corre em suas veias como se ela estivesse em uma montanha russa.

E metaforicamente ela estava. Em uma montanha russa de sentimentos avassaladores que ela nunca pensou que teria novamente, mergulhando em algo totalmente novo. Totalmente louco.

\- Acho que você sabe a resposta. - ela sussurra.

Avery levanta-se de sua cadeira e começa a andar por seu escritório, de costas para Nelson. Ela pode sentir seu olhos seguindo-a.

\- Nesse caso… - ele diz cuidadosamente - O que nós vamos fazer?

\- O que você quer fazer? - ela pergunta.

Nelson se levanta e caminha até ela. Seus passos fazem eco no silêncio ensurdecedor.

\- Acho que você também sabe a resposta.

Ela vira-se para ele. Seus olhos estão queimando, seu peito está queimando, sua alma está queimando. Tudo dela está gritando por uma única coisa: ele.

E dessa vez não há medo nem angústia quando as bocas se tocam. Parece totalmente perfeito e natural quando uma das mãos dele molda-se em sua cintura e a outra envolve seu rosto, quando as mãos dela deslizam até seus ombros e seguram com força. Parece totalmente certo que seus lábios estejam movendo-se juntos, em harmonia, como se eles estivessem fazendo isso pela milésima vez e não pela segunda.

Quando o beijo termina, a cabeça de Avery está girando. Sua testa está colada à de Nelson e suas respirações rasas se misturam, formando um único e quente fôlego.

\- Você tem certeza disso? - Avery pergunta, ofegante - Eu não sou uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Não sou jovem e alegre como você. Tenho feridas e fantasmas do passado que podem ser demais para você e…

\- Avery. - ele a interrompe - Ouça-me. Eu amo você. Eu quero você por inteira, com seu passado e suas feridas. Quero desvendar você, ter acesso a cada pedacinho de você, e acima de tudo eu quero _amar_ você. Com tudo o que você é. Acredite, não há nada no mundo de que eu tenha mais certeza do que isso.

Avery assente, sorrindo.

\- Nesse caso, Brody Nelson, - ela deixa escapar um longo suspiro - por mais louco que isso seja, vamos tentar.

Ele assente, mas na verdade ele discorda um tanto dela. Ele é um pouco mais otimista do que ela.

Para Nelson, eles não vão apenas tentar. Eles vão conseguir.

Mas ele não verbaliza o pensamento. Ao invés disso, ele apenas quebra a curta distância para beijá-la novamente.

 **...**

 _ **Fim**_


End file.
